Aries Emmalyn Moody
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Aries Emmalyn Moody. Daughter of Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. She was sorted in Gryffindor. And did she mention that she was in love with Ronald Weasley?... 5th year Story
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Aries Emmalyn Moody. Daughter of Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. She was sorted in Gryffindor. And did she mention that she was in love with Ronald Weasley?... 5th year Story

* * *

**Prologue**

Aries Emmalyn Moody was the only child of Alastor Moody. He treasured his baby girl. He was always there for her. She had long light brown hair and light brown eyes.

Aries was happy with Mad-Eye as her father. He taught her how to duel and do no-verbal spells earlier that most. He said she need to learn to protect herself. He always told her "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Mad-Eye was happy when she made friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and begrudgingly Ron Weasley. But when Aries saved his life in third year and healed his leg his opinion on her changed. He started to like her.

Ron even stuttered asked her to be his date to the Yale Ball. She said yes. But she was worried about her Father he wasn't himself lately. But she went anyway. They had a great time. She had asked her 'father' questions during the year and he didn't answer them correctly. So she knew it wasn't him. But didn't know how to locate her real father she just had to watch him carefully. When after the tragedy 3rd task she saw her 'father' take Harry away. She knew it wasn't him and told Ron they followed them to Moody's office.

"_Bombarda!" _Aries shouts at the locked door

It is blown open and the imposter Moody was thrown back.

The imposter throws a cutting hex at them and it clips Aries face but that doesn't stop her.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Ron says seeing him curse his girlfriend

"_Stupefy!"_ Aries growls at the imposter, "_Incarcerous", _warping him in thick ropes

That's when Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape come in.

"He's an imposter Sir. We stunned him and disarmed him", Aries says, "He's got my father somewhere"

"Calm child we will find your father", Dumbledore says softly looking at her cut cheek.

"You're hurt child", Professor McGonagall says looking at her cut cheek

"It is nothing. Just find my father and help Harry. My wound will heal its self", Aries says waving her wand and stopping the flow of blood

She would have a scar. But it wasn't nothing like all her fathers scares.

"Can you locate your father from here?" Dumbledore asks her

"I'll try. _Point my Alastor Moody"_ Aries chants

Her wand points at the trunk. Professor McGonagall holds Harry back and Ron holds Aries. Dumbledore opens the trunk and finds the real Alastor Moody. When Dumbledore gets him out and tells Professor McGonagall to take Harry and Alastor to the hospital wing,

Aries cries seeing the state he was in. Ron puts his arms around her. Telling her it will be questioned the imposter under Veritaserum. Aries blamed herself when he said he caught Moody at their house while she was at a friends house.

"Take Miss Moody and Mr Weasley to the hospital wing", Dumbledore says to Professors Snape

Snape escorted them to the Hospital Wing. Where the real Alastor Moody was now being healed by Madam Pomfrey. He see's his little girl with one eye looking at him with tears in her eyes. She had a scar on her cheek. It was red and angry looking.

"Come here baby girl", he says

Aries runs into his open arms and cries into his shoulder.

"I knew that imposter wasn't you. I knew it. But I had to be sure. He didn't know what my first word was or when he taught me certain spells. I was trying to find you", Aries cries

"I know you did baby. You did good. You took out that imposter smartly. I am pound of you. What happened to your face?", Moody says comforting his daughter

"He cut me with a cutting hex. I healed it like you showed me. I have a scare like you now", Aries says through her tears

"That's my girl", Moody says hugging his daughter again

"Voldemort is back", Aries says

"I know. I will be teaching you knew spells. You have to be prepared", Alastor says

The school term ended with a speech about the dead Cedric Diggory. Then Aries went home with her father after he was healed and had his eye and leg back. Alastor told her that training now was more than important than before. That's when they were shown to Sirius Blacks house and let the 5th year adventure begin…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1**.

* * *

Moody had gotten back in shape after his year in a trunk. Aries made sure of it. Now her father had apparated them somewhere she didn't know. It was mid-July now. He had taught her many new spells. She was really good at undoing curses and blocking them.

"Where are we dad?" Aries asks looking around she could smell the dark magic.

"Read this", Moody says handing a piece of parchment to his daughter.

It read:_ The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at 12 Grimmauld Place._

Aries handed it back to her father. Knowing this place was under the Fidelius Charm. So was her father's house (they had moved to another after Barty Crouch Jr found them) so it was perfectly safe. Aries knew this was one of the Pure-Blood houses. She was a pure-blood after all.

"Let's go inside. Be quiet in the hallway. There is a portrait the screams if there is too much noise", Moody says leading them into the house.

Aries didn't like it. It was dark. She would have wanted to stay at home. But she wanted to be with her dad. They entered the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley making dinner everyone was around the table. They looked up at their arrival.

"Aries!" Ron says giving her a hug which she returned

"Hi Ron how has your summer been", Aries asks giving him a kiss on the lips

"Boring to you showed up. Are you hungry?" Ron asks

"Yes I am. Hi Mrs Weasley", Aries says politely

"Hello Aries dear it is good to see you again", Mrs Weasley says smiling

"Hello Aries", Sirius Black says

"Hello Sirius", Aries says sitting down next to her dad and Ron

"Here is your dinner", Mrs Weasley says to everyone

"Are we staying here dad?" Aries asks

"Yes we are", Moody replies

"Where will I be sleeping?" Aries asks

"There is a spare room with Tonks. You can share that", Mrs Weasley says

"All right. Can you show me? I want to get settled in", Aries says

"I'll show you", Ron offers

Aries smiles, "Thank you Ron. Let's go"

They left the kitchen and went upstairs.

"This is Tonks room", Ron says

There was two beds in there and a desk. Aries flicks her wand and her things unpack.

"How are you allowed to do magic out of school?" Ron asks his Girlfriend

"Dad got me special permission from the Ministry. Where are Hermione and Harry?" Aries asks

"Hermione will be here tomorrow. But I don't know about Harry", Ron answers

"Are you whole family here?" Aries asks

"Yes. How is your dad?" Ron asks

"Good. He is proud of me for rescuing him. Doing What I was taught", Aries replies

"You're lucky to be the daughter of Mad-Eye Moody. I bet he taught you lot of spells", Ron says

"Yes he has. I am lucky to have him as my father", Aries says

"And I am lucky to have you as a daughter", Moody says from the doorway making Ron jump

Aries goes and hugs him they were doing a lot of hugging lately making up for a year apart.

"Tomorrow can I go to Diagon Ally. I want some knew books", Aries asks

"Fine by me as long as I go with you", Moody replies

"Thanks Dad. I am going to sleep now. See you in the morning", Aries says

Moody kisses her forehead then leaves.

"Goodnight Aries", Ron says kissing her

"Goodnight", Aries says

The next 3 weeks went by quickly Hermione had joined them. Only her and Aries had down their summer homework they were trying to get Ron to do his. Finally Ron caved in and started doing it. That's when they here Mrs Black begin to scream down stairs.

"Looks like Harry's here", Aries says

"Yeh he is not going to be happy", Hermione says

"I agree", Aries says

After Harry had yelled at them more at Ron and Hermione then Aries. They head downstairs for dinner. They all eat quietly. There was an Order meeting tonight. Aries had talked to her father about it and was surprised by his answer. He said she could sit in after all she took out a Death Eater for him. So when Mrs Weasley told them to go upstairs there was an uproar. Aries remained quiet and listened.

"You can't stop Fred and George they are of age", Mr Weasley says

"Harry deserves to choose for himself", Sirius says

"I want to stay", Harry says

"Fine. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Aries upstairs", Mrs Weasley says angrily

"Aries will be staying she is my daughter and my decision", Mad Eye says

"Harry and Aries will tell us anyway", Ron says

"Fine. Ginny bed", Mrs Weasley says

Ginny storms out of the room. Dumbledore wasn't pleased by the extra additions but there was nothing he could do. After the meeting Dumbledore pulls Mad-Eye aside.

"Alastor I want you to teach Defence for years 5-7 this year", Dumbledore says

"Why?" Alastor asks

"Because I need someone there I trust the Ministry is sending someone to teach the other years. But I want you to teach 5-7", Dumbledore says to his old friend

"Ok I want to be with my daughter anyway. She had a tough year last year", Mad-Eye says

"I know I am sorry old friend. But this year she will be happier you are there", Dumbledore says

"Alright I'll do it", Mad-Eye says

"Thank you. I will see you soon", Dumbledore says flooing away

* * *

_The Next Day…_

* * *

"Aries", Mad-Eye says the next day

"Yes dad?" Aries asks

"I am going to teach Defence this year for years 5-7", Mad-Eye replies smiling a little at the joy in his daughters face

"You will be a great teacher dad", Aries says hugging him, "You taught me"

"I know but you listened", Mad-Eye says, "Not other children do"

"Don't worry you will scare them into listening", Aries says smiling

Mad-Eye chuckles, "That I will. Go along Mr Potter is back home"

Harry had got off the charges and everyone was happy. That's when the owls come in with there 4th year results and 5th year book list. Aries quickly opens hers.

_**Aries Emmalyn Moody Results Fourth Year**_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Arithmacy: O_

_Astronomy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Arts: O_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: A_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: E _

She smiled widely she pasted every class. And there was a Captaincy badge in the letter. It said she was joint captain with Harry. This was great.

"How did you go?" her father asks

"Here read it", Aries replies

"You did good baby girl. Even with the imposter. I am proud of you", Mad-Eye says hugging her

"Thanks Dad. You taught me everything I know", Aries says pulling away

"I am glad you listened. Go see what your friend got", Moody says to his daughter

"I got Prefect", Ron says shocked

"Congratulations Ron", Aries says kissing him

"I am Prefect too", Hermione says

"Well done Hermione", Aries says

"I got joint Quidditch Captaincy", Harry says

"With who?" Hermione asks

"Me" Aries replies smiling

"Congratulations this is going to be a great year", Hermione says

Was it really going to be a good year? Only time would tell…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Aries Emmalyn Moody dragged her truck to the Hogwarts Express with Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry and Hermione. They had a guard of Tonks, Mrs and Mr Weasley, her father, Remus Lupin and Sirius in dog form which her father wasn't happy about.

"See you at school Dad", Aries says hugging her father

"I will and it WILL be me this time", Moody says hugging his daughter

"I am glad. But I will check", Aries says grinning

"Thanks my girl", Moody says ruffling Aries light brown hair

They find a compartment with Neville and a girl named Luna. Hermione and Ron would join them later they were in the Prefects Carriage.

"How are you Neville?' Aries asks

"Good. How's your father?" Neville asks

"He's good. He is going to teacher Defence this year for sure", Aries replies

"That's cool. I am glad the real Moody is back. The imposter gave me the creeps", Neville says with a shutter

"Don't worry Neville you won't have to see that again", Aries promises

"I believe you by the way Harry", Neville says to Harry

"Me too", the girl Luna says

"Thanks. Not many people do", Harry says

"We're your friends. We will have your back", Aries says

"My dad made sure to put it in his paper the he-should-not-be-named is back. I can be your friend if you like?" Luna asks

"Sure. You're a fourth year Ravenclaw aren't you?" Aries asks

"Yes", Luna replies smiling dreamily

"I asked Luna to be my girlfriend. She comforted me last year and we exchanged letters through the summer. We decided to give it a go", Neville says blushing

"Congratulations you two look perfect for each other", Aries says smiling

"Like you are Ron", Neville says

"And like Harry and Ginny", Aries teases her friend and the girl he liked

"You like me Harry?" Ginny asks with a blush

"Yes I do", Harry says with a blush

Ginny kisses him and he kisses back just as the compartment door opens and Hermione and Ron come in.

"Off my sister", Ron says glaring at Harry

"Calm down Ron. They like each other", Aries says dragging him down into a seat besides her

"Do you really like her?" Ron asks Harry

"Yes. Will you be my Girlfriend Ginny?" Harry asks

"Yes I will. And I will be glad to be by your side", Ginny says kissing him again

"Neville and Luna are together", Aries says to Ron and Hermione

"Good for you. Now I need to find someone", Hermione says

The compartment were full of couples she didn't have anyone yet. There was Krum but she wasn't sure if he was right for her.

Aries owl hoots for attention. Aries immediately feeds Watchful he was a good owl and got along well with Hedwig and the other owls. Watchful kept an eye on everything and warned her. Her father says he was a good owl to have.

When they were close to Hogwarts all the girls change in the compartment then the boys do and they all sit down to talk for one last hour.

"Can't you heal that scar?" Neville asks Aries

"I didn't want it healed. It is a part of me. What is one scar anyone in times like this", Aries replies with a shrug

Ron wraps his arms around her and kisses her.

"The train has stopped lover boy lets go", Aries says pulling away

Ron gets Aries stuff for her and they (Ginny, Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione) head to Gryffindor table while Luna heads to Ravenclaw.

Aries smiles at her father who was sitting at the head table. He smiles at her. She waves back. There were murmurs about Harry, Ron and Aries going around the hall. But they ignored it.

Everyone was sorted fast and the feast begins. Aries had to tell Ron to slow down twice but she laughed this was her Ron and she wouldn't change him for anything.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast. I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know that too"

Aries, Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second-time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door.

We have the real Alastor Moody teaching Defence this year for years 5-7 and Professor Remus Lupin is back to teach years 1-4. Now a ministry worker named Madam Umbridge coming to expect every class. So please show her courtesy and respect of a teacher. Now Quidditch tryouts will be held by the Captains of the Teams who will post it in the Entrance Hall. Please see them or your head of house if you want to try out. Now off to bed", Dumbledore says waving them off

Aries, Neville and Harry immediately go to the Gryffindor Common Room and sit down waiting her Hermione and Ron.

"So you're Quidditch Captain this year?" Seamus asks Aries

"I am _joint_ Captain with Harry", Aries says

"Be believes he-shall-not-be-named is back. My mother nearly didn't let me come this year", Seamus sneers

"He is back. I talked to the imposter Moody. It is true", Aries says

"Your all loony", Seamus says

"_Silencio", _Aries says waving her wand shutting him up

"How did you learn that?" Neville asks

"My father taught me. I am going to see him now. See you two later", Aries says leaving the common room

She goes to her father's office quickly.

"Come in Aries", her father says

She goes in with her wand out.

"Why did you name me?" Aries asks

Moody looks proudly at his daughter.

"I named you Aries after a star and Emmalyn after my mother", Moody replies

"When did I first walk?" Aries asks

"When you were 10 months old. You were a smart baby", Moody replies

Aries smiles and puts her wand away.

"How was the train ride?" Moody asks his daughter

"Good. Harry and Ginny are now together and so are Neville and Luna. They all believe Voldemort is back. But Harry just had a run in with Seamus. I ended up silencing him", Aries smirks

"I am glad you learnt that spell", Moody says chuckling

"So am I. So what are you going to be teaching us?" Aries asks

"The Patronus Charm is one of the things you need to learn. And defence charms and curses. But the rest you will have to see", Moody replies

"Cool. I better go. Corfu is nearly here. I better get going", Aries says hugging her father

"Come on I will escort you back", Moody says getting up

He sees Aries to the Gryffindor common room then leaves she finds Ron waiting for her.

"Is he really your dad this time?" Ron asks with a smile

"Yes he is", Aries says with a laugh

Ron kisses her and says, "Goodnight. See you in the morning"

Aries kisses him back, "Goodnight. See you in the morning"

They both head up to their spread dorms to sleep and to think about what tomorrow will bring…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

Aries woke up to a new day and smiled hopefully not many people would provoke her into protecting her friends and family. She got up and got dressed and made her way downstairs Ron was waiting for her.

"Morning", he says kissing her lips

"Morning", Aries replies returning the kiss

"Let's head down to breakfast I am hungry", Ron says wrapping an arm around her waist and lead her down the stairs both of them smiling

"Hum, Hum what is this?" a woman in a lot of pink asks

"What do you mean ma'am?" Aries asks temper raising

"Boys and Girls should not be doing that at school", the pink lady says

"Well we are. The school allows it", Aries snaps

"Detention with me after classes", the pink lady says

"Who exactly are you to tell me what to do?" Aries asks

"I am Madam Umbridge Senior Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Miss?" Madam Umbridge asks

"Moody", Aries replies

"Miss Moody. You will be in my office on the 5th floor at 7'Oclock", Umbridge says walking off

"That is bad", Ron says going into the Great Hall with Aries and sitting next to Harry, Ginny, Neville and Hermione

"What happened?" Ginny asks

"That Umbridge woman gave me detention for just stating facts", Aries replies taking some food

"That is bad. She was at my trial", Harry says

"It just gets worst we have double potions first then double DADA. That's the good part", Harry says looking at his time table

"Well let's get on with our day", Aries says with a sigh

They go to Potions first and Snape was as nastier then ever but knew not to push it with Aries since she was Mad-Eyes daughter. Aries got her potion correct and handed in her summer homework. Slytherin's were snickering at Harry and Ron. But Aries glared the Moody glare at them and they turned away. That was the fun of having a scared father. They had lunch then headed too DADA. Where Umbridge was waiting in a corner.

"Oh no", Ron groans

"Say that again", Aries says sitting down waiting for her dad

"She is going to be trouble", Harry says

"Just don't say anything", Hermione suggests

Then there was a thud and Alastor Moody comes in eye whizzing.

"Everyone is present. And it is me. Miss Moody has checked", her dad says, "Now today we will be learning the Patronum Charm"

"Why do we need to learn that?" Seamus asks

"Because Voldemort is back", Harry says, "And he has the Dementor's on his side"

"He-shall-not-be-named is not back Mr Potter. Detention tonight with me 7'oClock", Umbridge says

"This is my class Madam Umbridge. You have no say what I do in it", her father says

"I am Senior Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. I have every right", Umbridge replies

"Voldemort is back. I believe him!" Ron says stepping up

"I believe him too", Aries says stepping up

"I believe him", Hermione says stepping up

"I believe him too. He is trying to warn us", Neville says also stepping up

Moody had to hide a grin. Those 5 always stuck together.

"Detention all of you. My office tonight at 7'oClock", Umbridge says

"Enough. Now the Patronum Charm. Can anyone do it?" Moody asks

Aries and Harry raise their hands.

"Show the class what the Patronum Charm is", Moody says knowing his daughter could do it

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Aries says thinking of her father

A silver jaguar comes out and bounces around the room.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Harry says

A large silver stag comes out and joins the Jaguar.

"Well done 10 points to Gryffindor. Now what do you need to produce a Patronum?" Moody asks, "Miss Granger"

"Happy memories the best you have", Hermione says

"Small memories don't count you need a really strong memory", Harry adds

"Correct 15 points to Gryffindor", Moody says, "Now the incarnation is Expecto Patronum like you heard Mr Potter and Miss Moody do. Pair up and try it. Mr Potter and Miss Moody please pick different partners", Moody says

Aries goes with Ron and Harry with Neville and Hermione. Umbridge was sour that the couple were still doing finds together. After the end of the lesson only Neville, Ron and Hermione produced silver mist.

"Excellent try everyone. Practice it on your own if one memory doesn't work try another. Never give up. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody booms

Aries giggles used to his ways and leaves to go to the Great Hall for dinner. They eat thinking about their detention with Umbridge.

"We got detention...", Fred starts

"With Umbrigde. We...", George says

"You do too", Fred finishes

"We do. Come with us", Aries says

"We have detention to for sticking up to some kids in our grade about you", Ginny says walking over with Luna

"What do you think she will make us do?" Neville asks

"Clean, write lines anything that is not illegal", Aries replies

They go to their detention but they were late by 5 minutes because Professor McGonagall wanted to tell them something.

"Hum, hum your late", Umbridge says not looking impressed

"Profess…", Hermione starts

"I don't want your excuses. That earns you three more days detention. Now each of you sit at a desk. I have a quill you need to use. I will each give you something to right", Umbridge says

They do what she says and take seats with a red and black quill next to parchment. Aries thought that quill looked familiar.

"Now Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood you will be writing 'I must not tell lies', Mr's Weasley will be writing 'I will not play pranks at school' and Miss Moody will write 'I mustn't display public affection and I must not tell lies'"

"How many times?" Harry asks picking up the quill

"To the message sinks in", Umbridge says with a smile

After the 8th writing Aries feels her hand become funny she looks to find 'I mustn't display public affection and I must not tell lies' coming up on her hand. Then she knew what the quill was it was a blood quill. They were illegal. But that obviously didn't matter to her. The others were grunting too. Aries wrote 50 lines and her hand was bleeding badly and was hurting.

"Let me see", Umbridge says expecting their hands, "You may go. Don't let this happen again. You still have 2 more days of detention"

The leave in silence.

"_Ferula"_, Aries says wrapping her hand

"Where did you learn that spell?" Hermione asks

"From my father. Lets go to the bathroom and wash them and I will wrap them up again", Aries says

They make their way quietly to the bathroom they wash their hands with hot water making them scream in pain. Lucky the put up a _Muffliato _spell around the bathroom. Aries wraps their hands up again with lots of bandages.

"What were they?" Ron asks as they head back to Gryffindor tower

"Blood Quills. They are illegal. But that doesn't matter to her", Aries says taking a seat heavily next to Ron and learning on him.

"She can't use them!" Hermione says, "We have to tell someone"

"We can't she will firer my father, Professor Lupin and Hagrid. We can't we know she hates them", Aries says

"Let's try not to get anymore detentions", Hermione says

"We can try. But something tells me she is going to find any excuse to use Blood Quills on us", Aries says sighing

"Let's go to bed. We can't think on this anymore today. We have classes to get through tomorrow and a lie to come up with", Ron says

"We need a good lie", Harry replies

"I will think of something. Just wait in the common room for me in the morning", Aries says getting up and kissing Ron goodnight

"We will. Goodnight", the boys say going up their stairs

Hermione and Aries go up theirs. Aries gently puts her pyjamas on and climbs into bed and places a silencing charm around it. The blood was starting to come through the bandage. She up wrapped it and conjured up a cloth and wiped it. Then said a blood halt spell. It would keep most of the blood in. But it will not stop the scaring. That she knew. Aries sighs what is she going to do?...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

The days passed and so did the detentions. Aries hand was bad. She did a little research on the quill she used and there was two types of blood quills. She, Harry and Ron had the worse type of blood quills the type that leaves deep, deep scars. She had bandaged up everyone's hand and but a type of illusion on their hands so her father couldn't tell how she injured her hand. Lucky she knew how to get around his eye. She had a total of 5 detentions she wrote 250 lines. Her hand was really bad. Even with her using her emergency bottle of Essence of Dittany. It didn't help. So she had to put a numbing charm on it and get on with her classes.

Her father had been busy with classes to notice her odd behaviour. Umbridge was giving him hell. And he was doing his best the undermined her and teach the class proper Defence.

Quidditch tryouts were today the second week into term. Aries and Harry were down at the pitch waiting for everyone. Ron was trying out for keeper. And they needed a reserve team.

"Look who is the loons", Seamus sneers with his broom in his hand

"You WILL show us respect we are captains of this team. Now cool it and get ready to try out", Aries snaps

"Ok beaters first", Harry calls ignoring Seamus

Fred and George were still the best out of the school. The Chasers went next Aries flow through the area her bad hand on her broom and her good hand clutching the Quaffle she shots 6 times in quick order and letting her teams mates do it too.

"Keepers", Harry shouts blowing his whistle

The chasers through the Quaffle at the keeper who was trying out and only one managed to block all 5. Aries and Harry talk over the trials and come up with a team.

"Ok we have a team and a reserve team. Our reserve team are Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper as beaters, Ginny Weasley as seeker, Demelza Robins, and Dean Thomas are our reserve chasers, and our reserve keeper is Riley David", Harry says

"For our team George and Fred Weasley as beaters, Ron Weasley as keeper, Harry as seeker, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson and me as chasers. Thank you all for coming", Aries announces

"Good job everyone. Our practice time is next Saturday 10AM", Harry says

"Of course them get on the team", Seamus mutters to Dean

"You did great Ron", Aries says kissing him

"Thanks now I am on the team with you this is going to be interesting", Ron says hugging her tightly

* * *

Weeks past with Aries getting another detention for something little. Her hand once again was cut open. She was starting to get pissed. A Moody always had a bad temper. Lucky today was Hogsmeade visit so she could forget about her troubles. Before she goes to meet Ron her father stops her.

"I have to go out of the Castle today. Will you be alright?" her father asks

"I will. Love you Dad", Aries says

"I love you too. See you at Dinner in the Great Hall", her father says leaving

Aries meets up with Ron in the Entrance Hall.

"Aries I know you been under a lot of stress today. Will you come to Madam Puddifoot's with me?" Ron asks embarrassed

Aries smiles, "Yes I will go with you"

They walk to Madam Puddifoot's and they get a good seat and have lunch.

"How's your hand?" Ron asks

"Been better", Aries replies

"I know. Why is she giving you a different blood quill?" Ron asks

"Because she hates my father", Aries replies, "She basically told me so"

"Rotten luck. Even if I know you won't swap him for the world", Ron says smiling knowing his girlfriend

"I won't we have been through so much together. But we haven't spent much time together these last weeks only when it was in class. I have been hiding my hand from him", Aries says guiltily

"Maybe you have to take the chance and tell him", Ron says

"I am thinking on it. He IS a tough Auror he can handle her. But at the same time I don't want him to go", Aries says

"I know what you mean. Just think on it", Ron says kissing her

"I will. Thanks", Aries replies returning the kiss

"Let's get out of here and go for a walk", Ron says offering his hand

They walk when masked men come out.

"_Crucio!" _a voice shouts

It hits Aries in the chest and she collapses

"_Stupfey!_ _Protego!" _Ron shouts blocking the spells that were coming at them as Aries gets her breath

"Get the Moody girl", a voice says

"We need to get out of here", Ron says helping her up she was in a lot of pain but she still managed to throw a disarming spell at them.

"We are surrounded", Aries says breathless

"I know", Ron says, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_Stupfey! Diffindo! Deprimo! Duro!" _Aries says knocking two of the Death eaters out and killing one just as she got a cutting hex to the stomach

Aries collapses again blood pouring out of the wound. She starts to see spots before darkness comes over her. The last thing she heard was Ron shouting. Then nothing…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as possible:) **


End file.
